Nuits
by Flash Unique
Summary: Nous sommes liés, toi et moi... La nuit amène la peur et les cauchemards mais toi, que penses tu de moi ? Je te dégoute et t'attire en même temps... Je crois que c'est cela, la "haine". Je ne serai plus seul désormais car, quoi qu'il en soit, tu sombreras avec moi dans les ténèbres... J'y veillerai ! (Merci à Lereniel pour son fanart !)
1. 1ère Nuit au Royaume

**Hey hey premier chapitre ! ^^**

**Note : Ceci n'est pas ma première fic mais c'est la première que je termine ! (YEAH !) Et si j'ai pu y parvenir, c'est en essayant une nouvelle façon d'écrire. Donc si le style d'écriture est moyen, si l'histoire va trop vite, si les chapitres sont trop courts DITES LE MOI ! (j'ai besoin de savoiiiir~ T^T) C'est important pour ma fic ! ;3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Je crois à la nuit. - Rainer Maria Rilke_

La lune était pleine ce soir.

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver : de légers flocons étoilés tombaient du voile noir qu'était le ciel tel du sucre glace à travers un tamis.

Dans cette ambiance mélancoliquede conte de fée se dressait le château du roi Nox.

Située en flanc de montagne, la demeure royale était protégée par de larges remparts qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

La forteresse en elle-même comptait cinq tours, trois cours intérieures, une dizaine de casernes et de nombreux torrents artificiels.

La particularité de ce château était qu'il était entièrement fait de basalte, ce qui lui donnait cette couleur sombre qui lui était propre.

Dans la salle du trône, le roi Nox et la reine Noctis se tenaient avec majesté sur leurs sièges d'or et d'ébène décorés de pierres précieuses.

Ils écoutaient le discours d'un sbire qui annonçait une visite inattendue de la plus haute importance.

Si le monarque ne s'inquiétait guère de cette venue, sa fille, elle, en paraissait profondément affligée…

La princesse de la Nuit : Noré…

Assise à l'écart, sur un modeste tabouret de bois à peine ornée d'arabesques, elle jouait avec une boucle de jais provenant de sa longue chevelure.

Elle était anxieuse et ne cessait de réajuster les plis de sa robe de satin foncée qui tranchait sur sa peau d'une pâleur lunaire.

Tout comme ses parents, elle savait qui était celui qui allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle connaissait toutes les rumeurs tournantes autour de cet homme et le danger qu'il pouvait représenter.

Et elle n'était pas rassurée car, depuis quelques temps, elle faisait toujours le même rêve…

_La haine centenaire se déversa sur le monde._

_Les souhaits ne sont plus et les espoirs sont taris._

_Dans cet univers de chaos, l'obscurité devint souveraine._

_Et les deux soleils maléfiques calcinèrent toute trace de foi…_

Ça n'était pas un bon présage.

La princesse se leva, faisant voluptueusement onduler le doux tissu de son habit, et partit de réfugier dans ses quartiers, dans la plus haute tour de la forteresse.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser ce croque-mitaine.

* * *

**_Annecdote inutile _(ce sera la p'tite rubrique de début où de fin de chapitre ^^) _: "_nox, noctis" est le mot latin pour "la nuit". J'ai pas cherché bien loin pour le nom du roi et de la reine du royaume nocturne XD**


	2. 2ème Nuit au Royaume

**Bon ok ce chapitre peut paraitre totalement superflu mais je voulais doucement introduire Pitch après avoir doucement introduit Noré.**

**_Anecdote inutile : _La première fois que j'ai vu Pitch, c'était sur une affiche promotionnelle des 5 Légendes. Je suis passée et repassée devant cette affiche rien que pour le voir.**

* * *

_La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. - Baruch Spinoza_

Il esquissa un rictus.

Enfin il découvrait le Royaume Nocturne dans toute sa splendeur !

Rien que la puissance que dégageait le château en était la preuve.

Ses yeux parcouraient la forteresse dans les moindres détails, s'attardant sur les endroits où il ressentait la terreur causée par sa venue.

Juché sur son cauchemar, il atterrit dans une des cours intérieures et quitta sa monture.

Celle-ci disparut en se dissipant, myriade de grains de sable pareil à du charbon emporté par le vent d'hiver.

Ah ce qu'il le détestait cet hiver !

Trop de mauvais souvenirs, de défaites et surtout de haine envers cette saison et son gardien de malheur…

D'un geste de la main, il balaya le début de cette sourde colère comme il l'aurait fait avec un moucheron.

A pas lents et mesurés, il s'avança dans la salle du trône.

Le roi Nox, grand homme à la carrure sculptée par les batailles, à la barbe poivre-et-sel et à l'œil bleu intransigeant, le jaugeai du regard tandis que son épouse, la reine Noctis, affichait un air d'ennui profond.

"Soit le bienvenu parmi nous, Pitch, le croque-mitaine !"

Avec une ironie secrète, le concerné fit une brève révérence.

Il n'avait pas de souverain, il n'en aura jamais.

"C'est un honneur pour moi, _majesté_."

"Que nous vaut cette arrivée soudaine ? J'ai ouïe dire que tu avais eu un différent avec les gardiens…"

"Vos informations ne sont pas erronées."

"Hin ! Parce que l'Homme de la Lune les a choisit, ils se croient irremplaçables !"

Pitch acquiesça. Au moins le monarque était de son côté.

Il voulut développer la discussion mais s'interrompit en remarquant que la raison de sa présence manquait à l'appel.

Je ne vois pas la princesse… Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Pour toute réponse, Nox désigna le ciel par l'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce.

L'obscurité était fort belle. Elle évoquait le velours…

« A 'image de sa conceptrice » pensa le prince des cauchemars.

"Permettez-moi d'exposer le pourquoi de ma venue", dit ce dernier, le visage toujours tourné vers la vitre.

"Parle, croque-mitaine, nous t'écoutons…"

Alors, la tête pleine de sombres desseins, il parla.

* * *

**Reviews ? =3**

**Juste en passant on considère Pitch comme le « Roi des cauchemars » (et je suis tout à fait d'accord) hors, dans cette fic, il en est le prince. C'était simplement pour éviter d'avoir 2 rois dans la même histoire et puis c'est bien mieux un prince et une princesse ensemble ! ^^**


	3. 3ème Nuit au Royaume

**Un chapitre plus long, cette fois ! **

**Un grand merci à Lereniel et à Anima-Celesta pour leur soutien ! ^^/**

* * *

Noré était parcourue de frissons.

Elle était effrayée par l'inconnu, l'inexistant, le néant…

Par un simple cauchemar.

Cet univers de ténèbres, elle était persuadée que c'était là l'utopie de Pitch.

Elle ignorait le pourquoi de la venue de celui-ci mais sentait le danger venir, menaçant.

On toqua à sa porte, coupant net le fil de ses pensées.

Elle quitta son lit et alla ouvrir quand, la main sur la poignée, elle huma une odeur qui lui était inconnue.

C'était une fragrance enivrante mélangeant plusieurs parfums. La princesse reconnut celui du musc, de la terre humide, du bois…

Cela n'était pas désagréable et, comme hypnotisée, elle ouvrit le battant…

Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil pour faire place à une expression de terreur.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, surprise, et voulut refermer la porte sur le champ mais ses membres étaient tétanisés.

Le prince des cauchemars la regardait intensément, un fin rictus aux lèvres.

Noré fut immédiatement captivée par le magnétisme de ses pupilles et ce qu'elle évoquaient en elle…

_Et les deux soleils maléfiques calcinèrent toute trace de foi…_

"Quelle impolitesse de ne pas m'accueillir…"

Dans un sursaut, la brune tenta de rabattre le vantail mais une main grisâtre aux longs doigts fins le bloqua aisément.

"Tu as reçu une bien mauvaise éducation, ma chère Noré", continua Pitch sur un ton doucereux.

"Je te retourne la remarque ! Quelles sont donc ces manières de venir ainsi chez les gens sans y avoir été invité ?!"

"Si je vous ai offensé, je m'en excuse…"

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant des dents pointues.

Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Le croque-mitaine força le passage vers la chambre de la jeune femme puis se tourna vers cette dernière.

Alors ils se détaillèrent en silence.

Elle nota qu'il était très mince et que son long manteau noir donnait l'étrange impression qu'il était frêle. Ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau se dressaient en pics de manière négligée. Sa peau évoquait la pierre et semblait froide au touché.

Mais ce qui frappait surtout, c'était son regard aux prunelles jaunes.

On y lisait de l'amusement, de la haine, de la curiosité et beaucoup de mélancolie…

Il remarqua que les rumeurs sur la beauté de la princesse étaient bien fondées et que sa robe soulignait ses formes à merveille. Une chevelure retombait en boucles souples sur ses épaules et dans le creux de ses reins telle une cascade de jais et mettait en valeur sa peau ivoire.

Ses yeux étaient gris comme un jour de pluie et avaient le même reflet triste que les siens…

Combien de temps s'observèrent-ils ainsi ? Je l'ignore…

Mais ce fut elle qui rompit le lien invisible qui les unissait.

"Que me veux-tu ?..."

Il abaissa ses paupières, comme pour méditer sur la question, et murmura dans un souffle :

"J'ai été vaincu par les gardiens… Et j'ai besoin de la puissance de la nuit pour créer des cauchemars plus forts encore et enfin prendre ma revanche…"

Noré pris un air grave.

Cette puissance, c'était _elle_ qui la possédait.

C'était _elle_ qui commandait l'arrivée de la nuit ainsi que son départ. _Elle_ qui allumait les étoiles dans le ciel. _Elle_ qui sonnait l'heure du sommeil.

Et _elle_ _seule_.

"Sache que je ne t'aiderai pour rien au monde… Et tu ne m'y forceras pas !"

Le donneur de tourments pris une fausse mine contrariée.

"Je le sais bien : seul le roi peut influencer…"

En effet, la « nuit » a juré allégeance à son « souverain ». C'est la tradition.

Nox est l'unique personne à pouvoir diriger sa fille.

"Mais ce n'est pas un problème…"

Pitch s'approcha de la brune, qui détourna la tête.

"Puisque je serai bientôt roi", acheva-t-il.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et recula lentement jusqu'à buter contre le mur.

Non… _Non_… ! Son père ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… Il ne pouvait pas avoir accepté… !

"Ton père m'a accordé ta main, princesse !"

_Dans cet univers de chaos, l'obscurité devint souveraine…_

* * *

**Reviews ? (pliiiiz~ m(_)m)**

_**Annecdote inutile :**_** Le prénom « Noré » vient de l'espagnol « Noche » qui signifit « nuit ». Comme je voulais qu'on le prononce bien à l'espagnol (avec le son « r »), j'ai changé l'orthographe.**


	4. 1ère Nuit d'Hiver

**Un (très) court chapitre car j'ai fort à faire entre Noël et la famille. ^^' (pardoooon~ m(_ _)m)**

**_Annecdote inutile :_ Parlons un peu de Jack Frost. J'ai une amie qui en a fait le cosplay. Il est plutôt réussi.**

* * *

Il effleura la vitre du doigt et elle se couvrit de givre.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et Jack Frost avait passé la nuit à geler des points d'eau, faire tomber la neige et planer grâce aux vents frais de _sa _saison.

Il observa avec amusement les petits cristaux glacés s'étaler en corolles sur le double-vitrage.

Peut être pourrait-il passer chez Jamie aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis…

Depuis leur victoire contre Pitch il y a un an.

Jack espéra que le petit garçon ne lui en voudra pas de s'être absenté si longtemps ! Mais il avait eu tellement à faire avec son nouveau rôle de gardien.

Un an…

Un an que de nombreux enfants croyaient en lui. Un an qu'il était devenu un gardien. Un an qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul cauchemar.

Mais il savait que la peur du noir, elle, restait présente.

Alors tant qu' « elle » sera là , Pitch ne disparaîtra pas.

C'est pour cela que le jeune homme restait vigilent, la nuit. Il craignait le retour du croque-mitaine…

Il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et s'envola.

La ville dormait encore un peu mais, déjà, des pères de familles partaient au travail et des enfants à l'école.

Certains de ces derniers firent même quelques signes de main à Jack, ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir !

Il atteignit le sommet d'un immeuble et s'adossa à l'antenne satellite qui s'y trouvait.

Dire qu'auparavant, il ne voulait pas être un gardien…

« Je me demande comment vont les autres… » Songea-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux…

Il les rouvrit quand les ténèbres de ses paupières s'éclaircirent.

Dans le ciel, de longues traînées de lumière s'étendaient paresseusement comme des rubans multicolores.

Les aurores boréales.

Ni une, ni deux : il s'élança dans le vide où une bourrasque le souleva pour l'emporter.

Direction : le Pôle Nord.


	5. 2ème Nuit d'Hiver

**Alleeeeer ! Nouveau chapiiiitre ! (j'aime faire durer les mots ^^) **

**_Anecdote Inutile :_ Lors d'un voyage scolaire en Allemagne, je suis alléedans un Mac Do (pour me réchauffer il neigeait dehors) où ils donnaient des jouets "Les 5 Légendes" dans leur Happy Meal. Il y'avait des figurines de tous les gardiens mais pas de Pitch. J'ai pas pris de Happy Meal...**

* * *

Jack fut le troisième à arriver : après Sab et Bunny mais avant Tooth.

North avait réuni tous les gardiens devant le grand globe où des millions d'étoiles miniatures témoignaient de la foi des enfants à leur égard.

"Ok alors c'est quoi le problème ?, interrogea le lapin de Pâques."

"Laisse-le parler le kangourou !"

"Répète un peu ?!"

La conversation allant tourner au vinaigre, le père noël jugea bon d'y mettre fin.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une lettre de papier jauni.

"Si je vous ai tous réunis ici", expliqua-t-il, "c'est à cause de ceci… Je l'ai reçu ce matin."

Il lança la feuille à Tooth qui la lut en diagonale.

"Il est écrit que Noré va se marier !"

"Qui ça ?"

"C'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas, Jack… C'est la princesse du Royaume Nocturne ! L'esprit de la nuit ! Une gentille fille… Un peu lunatique mais ses dents sont d'une blancheur… !"

Bunny leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme exagérée de sa collègue vis-à-vis de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin les dents et lui pris la lettre des mains.

"Alors… « …Sommes fiers de vous annoncer… » « La princesse… », continua-t-il, Blablabla… « Avec… »"

Là, il s'interrompu en déchiffrant le nom du fiancé…

Le gardien releva lentement la tête et fixa North avec un regard horrifié.

"Pitch… ?!"

La bonne humeur qui s'était installée sembla s'écrouler tel un château de carte.

Tout le monde en resta abasourdi.

"Waw…" lâcha le garçon aux cheveux blancs. "C'est possible de se marier… Avec _ça_ ?... Non parce que franchement y'a mieux comme~…"

"Pitch prépare un mauvais coup, non ?" s'enquit Tooth, coupant la moquerie de son ami.

"Simplement un an après sa défaite ?! C'est bien trop tôt !"

"Pourtant…"

Jack dévisagea la fée irisée dont les toutes petites acolytes pépiaient de manière inquiète.

"Le roi Nox est le roi du Royaume Nocturne et le père de Noré. C'est un homme sans cesse à la recherche du pouvoir et, de plus, il avait de plutôt bonnes relations avec Pitch… Supposons qu'il ait appris que Pitch possédait désormais une armée entière de cauchemar capable d'être boostée en puissance grâce au pouvoir de la nuit..."

"…Il tenterait une alliance…" acheva, le plus jeune gardien. "Oui ce serait logique…"

Il commençait à bien comprendre le croque-mitaine et se doutait qu'il recherchait la force de pouvoir écraser les Légendes. Et s'il pouvait y parvenir en utilisant celle de l'obscurité alliée à ses propres cauchemars…

Alors, si c'était cela la vraie raison de ce mariage, il fallait aussitôt s'y opposer !

"Combien de temps avons-nous ?" demanda Bunny.

"La cérémonie aura lieu dans trois jours, au château royal."

Sab donna un léger coup de coude à North pour capter son attention et parla par image de sable.

Un buste de femme (probablement pour représenter la princesse), puis deux éclairs et enfin la silhouette désormais familière du prince des cauchemars.

"Sab a raison !" acquiesça le maître des lieux. "Noré a toujours détesté Pitch !"

"Si ça pouvait nous faire gagner un peu de temps…"

Jack était ailleurs. Il fixait la lune à travers l'ouverture du toit de la fabrique d'un air absent.

Il se disait que ce serai amusant de jouer les héros avec cette princesse en détresse…

* * *

**Si il y'en a qui se demande : non il n'y aura pas de Jack/OC.**


	6. (10 reviews !) 1ère Insomnie

**Merci à** **Lereniel pour ses délires et sa bonne humeur, à Anima-Celesta pour avoir traqué les fautes d'orthographes et à Poon's pour ses petits commentaires plains de gaieté et d'enthousiame !**

**Ce bonus est pour vous !**

_**Avis Musical : **_**Pour ce chapitre, je vous recommande de mettre "When You're Evil" de Voltaire dès l'apparition de Pitch !**

* * *

_Environ 500 ans avant la défaite de Pitch face aux gardiens…_

Elle s'ennuyait, assise contre la fenêtre.

Ses parents avaient organisés une fête au château nocturne et la salle de bal se retrouvait bondée de monde.

Beaucoup d'esprit avait été invités et elle se distrayait en regardant le petit Cupidon faire des bêtises ou le gros Hal Pumpkin, maître d'Halloween, se disputer avec son valet Jack O'Lantern.

Mais, malgré tout, elle s'ennuyait.

Sa seule distraction de la soirée fut l'arrivée des gardiens, eux aussi invités, mais ils s'étaient tous dispersés à droite à gauche, la laissant seule.

Elle était tentée d'aller se servir quelque chose au buffet _(nda : Mmmh… Buffet… Pardon. (_ _)) _et s'apprêtait à le faire quand son père l'interpella.

"Noré, je tiens à te présenter quelqu'un…"

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le suivre mais, après tout, qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire ?

Ils traversèrent tout deux la salle et elle put apercevoir le lapin de Pâques en train de grignoter une carotte lors d'une conversation visiblement animée avec Spring, l'esprit du printemps.

Le roi emmena sa fille dans un coin à peu près tranquille où sa mère était en pleine discussion avec un homme que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas…

"Je te présente Pitch Black, le croque-mitaine…"

Alors elle croisa son regard.

Un regard d'or et d'argent, de chaud et de froid, de lumières et de ténèbres, de plaisir et de souffrance, de joie et de tristesse…

Cela la fit imperceptiblement frissonner. De peur ou d'excitation ? Elle l'ignorait elle-même.

Et lui ? Qu'avait-il vu dans son regard à elle ?

Sans doute un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui plut car il sourit.

"Princesse…" murmura-t-il.

Il prit la main de Noré dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser.

Elle frémit quand les lèvres glacées effleurèrent sa peau.

"Pitch et toi avez des pouvoirs similaires", expliqua le souverain Nox. "Je tenais à ce que vous fassiez connaissances."

Ainsi son père ne voyait là qu'une question de pouvoirs ?

Elle regarda sa mère, qui paraissait peu concerné par tout ça, puis de nouveau cet étrange personnage.

Il dégageait une aura qui vous faisait trembler et on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait nous transpercer rien qu'en posant les yeux sur nous…

Il y avait un orchestre à cette réception et celui-ci acheva le morceau en cours pour en entamer un autre.

Un tango.

Quelque chose sembla alors s'allumer dans les pupilles du croque-mitaine.

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse, princesse ?"

Le regard du roi lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

À regret, elle se laissa entrainer sur la piste.

Noré s'avait à peine danser le tango et elle dû en grande partie s'en remettre à son partenaire.

Ce dernier se révéla être un bon danseur. Il la dirigeait de manière souple et lui pardonnait les quelques écrasements d'orteils qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Elle évitait de le regarder en face et tentait de se concentrer sur ses pas pour qu'ils soient justes. Sans grand succès.

Plusieurs fois, elle fut plaquée contre le torse de son cavalier et, si cela la mettait mal à l'aise, il se réjouissait des troubles causés par ce jeu de corps-à-corps.

Elle finit par planter son regard dans le sien quand elle se rendit compte que beaucoup les observaient, intéressés.

Cette fois encore, elle fut plongée dans le mystère des ses prunelles.

Elle y vit tout d'abord un éclat moqueur et insolent puis s'enfonça dans les tons changeants de ses iris jusqu'à y découvrir un peu de mélancolie ramenée par un souvenir longtemps oublié…

Elle eu du mal à s'en extraire.

"Qui es-tu… ?" demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il eu un rictus charmeur et la fit basculer sur le côté, la soutenant avec son bras.

"Personne n'a encore jamais trouvé vraiment", lui susurra-t-il. "Et moi non plus…"

L'air touchait à sa fin, au grand soulagement de la brune qui en profita pour écraser, volontairement cette fois, le pied de son partenaire.

À la toute dernière note, quelques applaudissements fusèrent à leur égard et ils se séparèrent.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

"Ce fut un plaisir, princesse… J'espère vous revoir bientôt…"

Et il partit, l'abandonnant au milieu et à la vue de tous.

Elle voulut le suivre mais réalisa que, en un battement de cil, il s'était volatilisé dans la foule.

Qu'éprouvait-elle ?... De la colère, de la peur, de la curiosité, du dégoût, du désir…

Cet homme ne la laissait pas indifférente et elle trouvait que, finalement, la soirée avait pris un tournant intéressant.

"On se reverra, Pitch Black… Mais, cette fois, c'est moi qui mènerai la danse !..."

* * *

**Pitch : Avoue...**

**Non...**

**Pitch : Avoue !**

**NON !...**

**Pitch : SI ! Aller ! Avoue que tu voulais juste me faire danser le tango !**

**Aaaaah...! Oui oui oui j'avoue... (pas taper...) T^T**


	7. 1ère Nuit du Croque-Mitaine

**Suite aux (nombreuses) plaintes dans les commentaires, voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! ^^'**

**Merci pour le soutien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Noré poussa un petit cri aigu.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un cauchemar alors en voir un d'aussi près… Ça l'avait quelque peu surprise !

L'animal ruminait et cabrait dès que quelqu'un d'autre que son créateur l'approchait et ce dernier, monté à cru sur un autre cheval noir, s'amusait du trouble de la jeune femme.

"Je refuse de monter sur ce truc !" dit-t-elle.

"Tu préfère voyager à pied ? À ta guise…"

Pitch donna l'impression de partir et ricana quand il entendit sa désormais fiancée protester, partagée entre l'idée de rallonger considérablement le trajet et celle de chevaucher un cauchemar.

"Tu as peur ?" lui lança le croque-mitaine.

Elle ne répondit pas. Quelle question idiote ! Cela se sentait à trois kilomètre qu'elle était terrifiée !

Elle aimerait bien se déplacer par ses propres pouvoirs mais le seul qui aurait pu l'y autoriser en plein jour était loin…

Levant les yeux au ciel, le futur roi dissipa la seconde monture d'un geste et s'approcha de Noré avec la sienne.

"Aller. Monte."

Elle avisa la main qu'il lui tendait, méfiante.

Sans doute n'étais-ce pas la meilleure solution du point de vue de la brune mais c'était en tout cas la plus sage.

Résignée, elle monta derrière Pitch en se mordant la lèvre.

"C'est parti !"

Après un bref cabrage, l'animal s'élança dans les cieux clairs du matin.

Il galopait dans le vide, s'éloignant du château de basalte qui semblait rétrécir à vue d'œil.

La princesse s'efforça de ne pas regarder en bas et ceintura de ses deux bras la taille du croque-mitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Rassures-toi, on arrivera bien plus vite de cette manière."

"Concentres-toi sur la route et tais-toi !"

Il rit et, pour jouer avec les nerfs de sa passagère, fit piquer le cauchemar du nez.

Elle hurla et se serra contre le cavalier jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Quand la créature sombre redressa sa trajectoire au dernier moment, elle regretta d'avoir mise cette robe qui la forçait à monter en amazone.

"Si tu recommences, crois moi que je t'assomme Pitch Black !"

"En plein vol ça risque d'être difficile princesse !"

Il fit tournoyer le cheval dans les airs, enchainant les cabrioles et faisant hurler Noré de plus belle.

Quand enfin le vol se stabilisa, elle remarqua qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une forêt aux arbres dénudés par la saison froide.

Elle lorgnait avec appréhension les végétaux couverts de neige qui les frôlaient presque.

"Si seulement tu pouvais te prendre une branche…"

"Rancunière hein ?"

Il ignora la langue qu'elle lui tira et fit ralentir la monture.

Celle-ci s'arrêta devant un trou situé au milieu d'une clairière.

Cela ressemblait vaguement à la cavité creusée lors d'un enterrement mais en plus profond.

Pitch mit pied à terre le premier et, en gentleman, aida la brune à faire de même.

"Te voici chez moi…"

Sombre.

C'était la première chose qu'on pensait en pénétrant dans le repaire de Pitch : que c'était sombre à en donner des sueurs froides. À moins que ça ne soit dû à l'humidité…

Il y avait des ruines aux chemins penchés qui passaient entre des stalactites ou des stalagmites. La lumière du jour entrait par un orifice creusé dans le « plafond » et de grandes cages rouillées style baroque étaient suspendues par des chaines.

L'ensemble était beau et angoissant à la fois.

"C'est l'érosion qui à creusé tout ça", expliqua le maître des lieux.

Il monta les quelques marches tordues d'un vieux escalier de pierre, laissant le fidèle cauchemar disparaître dans l'ombre, et désigna la tanière d'un large geste.

"Tout ceci t'appartiens, désormais…"

La princesse frissonna. Cet endroit la charmait mais elle ne s'y sentait nullement à l'aise.

"Je souhaiterais juste voir ma chambre… S'il te plait."

Pitch sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues, et tendit la main à sa compagne.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, très chère…"

Cela ne plaisait pas à celle-ci et elle lui emboita le pas à contrecœur.

C'est son père qui avait souhaité qu'elle parte avec son… Fiancé.

Le mot lui donnait la nausée. Elle refusait de se marier avec cet homme !

Pas après les cauchemars qu'il lui avait donné. Sciemment elle en était persuadée maintenant…

La jeune femme réalisa que son hôte n'était plus là.

Elle avait perdu son seul repère dans ce labyrinthe morbide…

"À quoi penses-tu… ?"

La voix du croque-mitaine la fit sursauter.

Il était camouflé dans l'obscurité et l'avait surprise par derrière.

Elle sentait son souffle froid contre son oreille.

Une main lui ferma les yeux, relevant légèrement sa tête, et une autre passa sur son cou.

La brune tenta de se dérober à ce contact mais quelque chose immobilisa ses poignets.

Quelque chose de fin et glacé, qui se fond dans ce décor de mauvais rêve…

Du sable noir.

Maintenant, elle était totalement exposée au prince des cauchemars.

"Dis-moi… Je croyais que tu devais me faire payer la petite cascade de tout à l'heure…"

"Va te faire foutre !" cracha-t-elle, le timbre tremblant.

"Quel langage disgracieux pour une personne de ton rang…"

Il déposa un baiser froid contre sa nuque puis le sable se retira.

Dès que ses mains furent libres de mouvement, Noré se dégagea de l'emprise de Pitch elle le gifla de toute la force dont elle était capable.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle avait _peur_.

Comme jamais dans sa longue vie d'esprit de la Nuit.

Il rit. Ricanement mesquin et rauque qui devint éclat diabolique se répercutant en écho dans tout l'antre.

Reculant à pas lents, le donneur de tourments se dissimula dans la pénombre et la brune ne put qu'entendre ses paroles.

"Continue tout droit… C'est là qu'est ta chambre…"

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait ni où était la sortie, s'il y'en avait une.

Alors elle obéit.

En effet, elle trouva bien une pièce quelques mètres plus loin.

Un grand lit à baldaquins en occupait la majeure partie et la jeune femme put discerner, malgré le manque de luminosité, un placard sur sa gauche.

Par curiosité, elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une rangée de robes, toutes entièrement noires.

"C'est mon cadeau…", reprit la voix.

La princesse referma l'armoire et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

Celui-ci était étonnamment confortable et elle s'y allongea complètement.

Au dessus de sa pâle figure d'ange apparut le visage d'un démon aux yeux d'or, accompagné de cauchemars.

"Bienvenue dans mon royaume, ma belle princesse…"

* * *

**_Annecdote Inutile : _La réaction de Noré face au cauchemar est la première que j'ai eu face à un vrai cheval. XD**

**Si ça vous interesse allez voir mes essais sur Pitch, Jack et Noré ! (on enlève les puces~ ^^) - ht*tp*:/*/i*ma*ge*shack*.*us*/a*/*img*526*/*9785*/*nu*it*ses*sais1*.*jpg**


	8. Nuit Blanche

**Oui je sais je reposte un chapitre hyper court mais j'en ai posté 2 la dernière fois ! u_u**

* * *

« On se rendra demain à la forteresse nocturne. »

C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous décidé.

Jack s'était montré impatient à cette nouvelle : il ne connaissait pas ce fameux royaume de la Nuit et mourrait d'envie de le découvrir.

Cependant, il était pris de doutes.

Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se fier à son instinct, qui ne lui avait jamais fais défaut, et, là, sa conscience lui criait de surveiller Pitch.

Alors, la veille du plan, il se rendit le soir dans la forêt où la voix de ses souvenirs l'avait emmené.

Droit vers l'antre du croque-mitaine.

Il se glissait silencieusement d'arbre en arbre, gelant les branches qu'il prenait pour appuis, et s'arrêta à l'orée de la fameuse clairière.

Le vieux lit de bois n'était plus là depuis longtemps, emporté par les cauchemars avec leur créateur…

L'esprit de l'hiver voulut s'approcher du trou qui faisait office d'entrée quand un mouvement suspect le mit sur ses gardes.

Une ombre se mouvait entre les végétaux couverts de givre et de neige, puis une autre, et encore une autre,…

« Des cauchemars ?! » pensa-t-il tout d'abord.

Resserrant sa poigne sur son long bâton magique, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se tint prêt au combat…

C'est là qu'il la vit.

La jeune femme debout près d'un vieil hêtre sans feuilles.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de tulle noire qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Sa chevelure d'ébène lui tombait sur les épaules et dans le creux des reins tandis que quelques mèches étaient retenues par un diadème orné de rubis.

Les étranges ombres avançaient, rampaient plutôt, dans sa direction.

D'un léger mouvement de sa main, l'inconnue faisait s'envoler ces drôles de créatures haut dans le ciel orangé de cette fin d'après-midi.

Elles se cachaient dans les nuages, s'accrochaient les unes aux autres, formaient comme un gigantesque voile…

Parfois la brune pointait du doigt un endroit précis et allumait ainsi une petite étincelle pâlotte.

_Elle faisait tomber la nuit._

"Princesse Noré… ?"

Jack n'avait pu se contenir.

Il était sorti de sa cachette et avait appelé cette étrangère.

Car oui, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la future mariée.

Celle-ci interrompit sa tâche. Elle murmura, surprise :

"Qui es-tu… ?"

"Mon nom est Jack Frost. Je suis un gardien."

Un gardien !

Il devait avoir été choisit récemment car Noré n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Son étonnement céda rapidement pace à une sorte de panique.

"Que fais-tu là ?! S'il revient… Va-t-en vite !"

"Je peux t'aider…"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Va-t-en !"

"Demain, moi et les autres allons nous rendre au Royaume Nocturne."

La princesse hoqueta de surprise.

Ainsi les gardiens étaient au courant de l'alliance de ténèbres que Pitch et son père avaient formé…

Mais quel était leur plan ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment l'aider ?

Je vois maintenant que c'est inutile, acheva Jack en chuchotant.

"…Pars d'ici… Pour l'instant tu ne peux rien."

C'était vrai. Seul, il était impuissant.

De plus l'atmosphère commençait à changer. Une légère appréhension étreignit la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Le croque-mitaine revenait.

Le garçon de glace acquiesça à l'intention de la brune et lui confia :

"Si tu cherches un endroit sûr, va à la fabrique du Pôle Nord. Nous t'attendrons."

Et il s'envola, entraîné par le vent.

* * *

_**Annecdote Inutile**__** : **_**J'ai eu la révélation du siècle le jour où je me suis rendue compte que "Pitch", ça s'écrivait comme le gâteau et non comme la princesse de Mario Bros...**


	9. 2ème Nuit du Croque-Mitaine

Lorsque Pitch revint à son repaire, il faisait complètement nuit.

Ses cauchemars frémissaient à l'idée de hanter les enfants qui allaient s'endormir dans les heures à venir.

Quelle formidable influence cette fille avait sur eux !

D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?...

Ne l'ayant pas trouvée dans la forêt, il la chercha dans sa tanière.

Ce fut finalement un chant qui le guida jusqu'à elle.

C'était une mélodie triste et belle à la fois. Elle plut immédiatement au maître des lieux.

Noré se trouvait dans la pièce du globe.

Elle chantait, blottie à l'intérieur de la mappemonde en fer doré où étaient représentées les petites lueurs qui montraient la foi des enfants envers les gardiens.

Elle s'était faufilée dedans par l'un des espaces entre les continents - les mers, non indiquées sur la sphère – et s'était adossée à la plaque sud-américaine.

Le croque-mitaine n'aimait pas ce globe. Il ne l'a jamais aimé.

Sauf quand, il y a un an, les lumières s'étaient quasiment toutes éteintes suite à l'enlèvement des fées, à la disparition du marchand de sable et à la destruction des œufs de Pâques…

Il pénétra à son tour dans la petite planète, bien moins grande que celle située au Pôle Nord, et rejoignit sa fiancée.

Cette dernière n'avait pas interrompu sa chanson.

Elle continuait de réciter inlassablement sa mélopée mélancolique, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Pitch qui c'était placé juste au-dessus d'elle, un genou à terre et les bras appuyés de part et d'autre de la tête de la princesse.

Lunes mystérieuses et soleils brûlants. Ciels de pluie et terres de feu. Argent pur et or trompeur. Galènes sculptées et souffres nocifs.

Pupilles grises et pupilles jaunes.

Et l'aria pris fin.

Joli… commenta le donneur de tourments. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça…

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

À lui, ça lui plaisait. À elle, ça la mettait plus à l'aise que d'habitude.

Qui est Jack Frost ?...

La brune mourrait d'envie de poser cette question depuis sa rencontre avec le concerné.

Le prince des cauchemars détourna le regard.

Il t'intéresse ?...

Non… Il m'intrigue plutôt.

Elle préféra ne pas aller plus loin. Il pourrait se douter de quelque chose et cela gâcherait tout.

Car la jeune femme avait une idée. Une idée qui pourrait la faire échapper au destin imposé par ses parents mais aussi la détourner à jamais de la route qu'elle aurait aimé suivre.

Une idée folle qui payerai mais changerai sa vie, sans doute…

Elle passa doucement ses mains sur le visage de son futur mari, le forçant à la fixer de nouveau.

Alors elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui lui donna l'impression de savourer une crème sucrée mais glacée.

Alors il l'attira contre lui, passant un doigt joueur dans ses boucles noires.

Alors ils passèrent ensemble, au centre de la Terre, la plus longue nuit de leur existance…

* * *

**Bon je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là... ^^'''**

**OMFG je crois que c'est le chapitre que je préfère dans toute cette fic ! (nan je suis pas une grosse perverse c'est même pas vrai d'abord)**

**Si on arrive à 20 reviews (je doute pas une second qu'on y arrivera XD) peut être que je détaillerai cette fameuse nuit dans un second bonus... |3**

**Pitch : Tu fais ça je te massacre !**

**Hiiiihihihi ! XD**


	10. Nuit de Songes

**Une personne (elle se reconnaîtra) m'a conseillé de faire de la pub pour mes vidéos alors... (c'est pas moi c'est elle ! ^^''') Bon c'est EVIDEMMENT bien centré sur Pitch mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même XD (on enlève les puces~ ^^)**

**ht*tp:*/*/*www*.*you*tu*be*.*com*/*wat*ch*?v*=v*SL*Xq*NB*SM*p8*&fe*atu*re=*yo*ut*u*.*be**

**ht*tp*:*/*www*.*yout*ube*.*com*/*watch*?*v=z*pUr*KhT*55c0*&fea*tur*e=*you*tu*.*be**

**ht*tp*:*/*www*.*youtu*be*.*com*/*watch*?v*=T*VAA*bC*nysL*w&f*ea*tur*e=y*outu*.*be**

**ht*tp*:*/*www*.*yout*ube*.*com*/*watch*?v=*sB*AO*_jm*Nbg*8&*fea*ture*=yo*utu*.*be**

* * *

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé…_

_En fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi tout court._

_Il marchait tranquillement dans un univers noir où son ombre était blanche. D'ailleurs, son ombre le regardait, de ses yeux tels deux trous noirs qui l'aspirèrent dans un tourbillon d'étoiles brillantes._

_Il atterrit dans un village moyenâgeux._

_Les enfants lui passaient au travers mais les feux-follets le brûlaient quand même. Il s'approcha d'un bûchait et en ramassa les cendres. Celles-ci lui obéirent et formèrent un nuage de sable noir._

_**Sweet dreams are made of these…**_

_Il put s'échapper en plongeant à l'intérieur et courût à travers des montagnes de cylindres dorés._

_L'un d'eux lui tomba dans les mains et le happa dans ses souvenirs._

_Un homme en armure combattait des chevaux d'apocalypse qui menaçaient sa fille. Malheureusement, les ténèbres furent les plus fortes…_

_Elles emportèrent la petite fille._

_**Who am I to disagree…?**_

_Il voulut la sauver à son tour mais heurta une Terre illuminée de mille cristaux irisés. En la contournant, il fut rattrapé par un vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui lui sourit et l'invita à se joindre à eux._

_Mais il n'était pas comme eux._

_Alors il continua sa ronde infinie, son parfait cercle vicieux, seul._

_**Travel the world and the seven seas…**_

_Le palais d'or et de nacre aux oiseaux féérique l'accueillit en chantant et la reine l'invita à danser._

_Elle riait et lui disait : « Attention ! Tu vas tomber… ! »_

_Mais il ne voulait pas chavirer. Il se blottit contre son épaule et se dit qu'il avait retrouvé se qu'il avait perdu jadis._

_**Everybody's looking for something…**_

_Il l'écoutait le prévenir et avait décidé de changer de chemin._

_Et il reprit sa route sur la voie d'à côté._

_Le sentier était beau mais à la fin se trouvait une impasse. Un lutin lui demanda s'il voulait retourner en arrière et il rétorqua que c'était impossible._

_Alors le lutin lui indiqua la déviation._

_**Some of them want to use you…**_

_Celle-ci l'amena jusqu'à un jardin de fleurs fanées où des débris d'œufs colorés jonchaient le sol._

_Une autre fillette, blonde, pleurait et il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler._

_Elle eut peur de lui et s'enfuit en hurlant._

_Etrangement, il était triste mais se sentait bien._

_**Some of them want to get use by you…**_

_Il se sentit partir loin, très loin…_

_Sur la banquise du Pôle Sud._

_On lui montra une structure de glace moire qui semblait monter très haut comme un geyser empoisonné figé pour l'éternité._

_Il ne voulait pas commencer quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose d'agressif et dangereux…_

_Il abandonna son guide et son ennemi._

_**Some of them want to abuse you… **_

_Car il savait où il devait serendre._

_Il l'aperçut, chevauchant son dragon, une longue cascade d'ébène flottant derrière elle._

_Elle essayait de renverser la fatalité, comme lui._

_Elle se plaça face à lui et le vrilla du regard._

_Un jour ils seront ensemble pour l'éternité…_

_**Some of them want to be abused…**_

* * *

Pitch se réveilla en sursaut.

Une sueur froide perlait sur son torse nu et son manteau noir, qui lui servait de couverture, ne le réchauffait pas beaucoup.

Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve…

Il se frotta les yeux pour émerger complètement du sommeil puis s'étira.

À travers les trouées du globe, il constata que le jour s'était levé.

Et que la nuit était partie…

Partie…

Noré n'était plus là.

Alors, dans une explosion de cauchemar, il rugit de rage.

* * *

**J'espère que certains ont reconnu "Sweet Dreams" de Eurythmic ;3 Enfin bon là je pensais plutôt la version d'Emily Browning :**

**ht*tp*:*/*www*.*yout*ube*.*com*/*watch*?v*=Oc*xRt*Lpk*Ak*Q**

**Je considère cette chanson comme le theme de Noré et vous invite, dans le cadre de cette fic, à la considérer de la même façon ^^**

**Ah et puis je posterais moins souvent car j'aurai moins accés à l'ordinateur alors au cas où je ne pourrai pas, je vous souhaites à tous une BONNE ANNEE !**


	11. Nuit au Pôle Nord

**Pardon pardon pardon pour le retaaaard~ \TxT/ (2 semaines sans poster j'ai tellement honte... T-T)**

**Merci encore pour les review et, à ce propos, je tiens à vous informer que le second bonus viendra bien plus tard car je tiens à terminer cette fic afin de me concenter sur une autre ! (désolé encore... m(_ _)m)**

* * *

On ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé devant la beauté de la fabrique.

Cachée dans un glacier du Pôle Nord, elle portait bien son nom : que ce soit un mois après Noël ou une dizaine avant, on y fabriquait toujours des jouets de toutes sortes.

Les yétis travaillaient dur toute l'année et les petits lutins aidaient de leur mieux (bien que le fait de provoquer des catastrophes n'arrangeait personne).

Dans la salle principale, celle où trônait l'immense globe, des soucoupes volantes et des méduses mécaniques volaient comme par enchantement sous l'œil ravie de Noré qui était appuyée contre la rambarde du dernier étage.

La jeune femme était arrivée quelques heures après avoir laissé place au jour. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici et enfin elle se sentait en sécurité !

Les gardiens l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, profondément soulagés après l'inquiétude causé par ce maudit mariage…

North l'avait étreinte à l'étouffer et Tooth avait absolument tenu à voir l'état de ses dents. Jack et Bunny se disputaient à propos d'une affaire de kangourou (?) donc la princesse n'avait pas réellement su si ça leur faisait plaisir de la voir débarquer un peu à l'improviste. Sab, lui, n'a pas voulut l'approcher immédiatement car elle portait sur elle de forts relents de cauchemars…

Mais le marchand de sable avait été celui qui s'était montré le plus rassurée qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

La brune se demanda quand elle pourrait remercier Jack Frost… Après tout, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle ait pu se retrouver ici !

Mais elle savait que le répit serait de courte durée…

Ses parents apprendront bientôt sa fugue et risqueraient de ne pas rester les bras croisés…

"Tu t'inquiètes ?" s'enquit une voix.

L'interpellée se retourna. C'était Tooth qui était venue voir si tout se passait bien et semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

"Ne te fais pas de soucis… On te protégera ! Tous !"

"C'est gentil… Mais je crains qu'à six… Nous soyons un peu juste…"

La fée lui sourit et les petites créatures ailées et colorées qui l'accompagnaient vinrent voleter autour de la tête à la chevelure noire.

"Je crois qu'elles t'aiment bien !"

Noré rit et tandit la main pour que les mini-fées s'y posent. Ce qu'elles firent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des oiseaux-mouches rangés le long de son bras !

La gardienne pris soudain un air grave.

"J'espère que Pitch ne t'as pas fait de mal…"

"Quoi ?! Non ! Non… Pas vraiment…" rassura l'esprit de la nuit en tentant de masquer le rouge qui lui montait subitement aux joues.

La femme-colibri eut une mine peu convaincue mais soupira.

"Tant mieux ! Je lui aurais arraché toutes ses dents unes par unes lentement pour m'en faire un trophée de guerre !"

"Et… Maintenant ?..."

"J'ai toujours envie de le faire !"

La princesse se promit de l'aider à la tâche.

Décidément, il était temps qu'elle profite d'un endroit gai, lumineux et chaud !

* * *

"Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de suivre le plan ?!"

"Tu crois qu'elle serait là si je l'avais suivit ?!"

"Môssieur veut toujours faire dans l'indépendance hein ?!"

"Je fais c'que j'veux figure-toi !"

"Ah ouais ?!"

"Va peindre tes œufs sale marsupial non-identifié !"

"JE SUIS UN LAPIN !"

Les disputes entre Jack et Bunny étaient devenues monnaie courante aux yeux des gardiens mais avaient un petit côté inquiétant du point de vue de Noré.

Elle s'amusait quand même de ces échanges plutôt musclés qui se finissaient toujours par un bras de fer mental tout en grognements et regards foudroyants. Puis ils se séparaient et ce n'atait que partie remise.

La princesse observa le lapin sauter de la balustrade vers l'un des étages inférieurs et le garçon aux cheveux blancs aller s'installer à la fenêtre.

Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et contempla le paysage à ses côtés.

La neige s'étendait à perte de vue sur des kilomètres à la ronde, formant montagnes, collines, creux et précipices.

"C'est beau, hein ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme médita la question.

Tout ce blanc… Oui le travail de l'esprit de l'hiver était beau mais elle n'aimait guère le froid.

La sensation qu'il procurait lui était désagréable et elle ne supportait pas d'avoir des frissons…

Et pourtant, elle n'avait fait que ça ces temps-ci : frissonner ! Que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle était dans sa tour, au Royaume Nocturne, dans l'antre du croque-mitaine (en bien comme en mal, d'ailleurs) ou pendant le voyage jusqu'à la fabrique !

Non, vraiment, elle détestait cette sensation qui, pour elle, s'apparentait à la peur…

Le gardien de l'amusement ne reçut pas de réponse. Il n'en recevra sans doute jamais à ce sujet de la part de la brune.

Celle-ci se mit à tracer des motifs sur la buée de la vitre avec le bout de son index.

Elle dessinait d'un air absent des flocons cristallisés et le jeune homme se prit au jeu en faisant de même : de la pointe de son doigt, il gela une grande partie de la fenêtre.

"Hey !" se plaignit gentiment Noré. "C'est de la triche !"

Il haussa les épaules avec une mine malicieuse.

"Chacun son truc !"

Ce qui fit sourire la princesse.

Elle trouvait Jack intéressant, malgré son dégout du froid. Il avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'intriguait.

Elle se rappela la réaction de Pitch à la mention de son nom et s'interrogea sur le lien qui les unissait…

"Dis-moi, Jack, que s'est-il passé avec Black ?"

L'esprit de l'hiver n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre le prince des cauchemars mentionné ainsi. Il pensa qu'elle devait l'avoir beaucoup fréquenté…

"Il y a un an, expliqua-t-il, Pitch a tenté de faire disparaître les gardiens… Il a kidnappé les fées, volé les cartouches à dents, ruiné la fête de Pâques, mit le boxon ici, à la fabrique, et a presque réussi à atteindre son but en détruisant ainsi la foi des enfants… Heureusement, grâce au dernier garçon qui croyait en nous tous, il a pu être battu et enfermé dans son trou !"

« Mais la peur revient toujours… » se dit la brune.

"Un an…" murmura-t-elle. "Alors qu'il existe depuis si longtemps…"

Depuis « L'Âge Noir ». Le Moyen-Âge.

Tout n'étais alors que peur et superstitions mais l'Homme de la Lune a crée les gardiens, scellant la déchéance du croque-mitaine…

"Pourquoi cette question ?" demanda le garçon, prenant la jeune femme au dépourvu.

"Pourquoi ?... Je n'en sais rien… Simple curiosité, j'imagine."

"Alors à mon tour d'être curieux : que s'est-il passé avec Pitch ?"

C'était la question à ne surtout pas poser.

Noré se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et à balbutier des phrases incompréhensibles, provoquant l'hilarité de Jack.

Mais soudain, le ciel s'obscurcit.

Ce qui semblait être un gigantesque nuage noir passa devant le soleil et coupa toute lumière naturelle qui pouvait atteindre la fabrique.

North débarqua en trombe puis décrocha ses sabres du mur tandis que Tooth, Sab et Bunny scrutaient au dehors.

Une puissante voix grave se fit entendre, comme si elle émanait des parois même…

_"Noré ! Nous savons que tu es là ! Montres-toi ou nous serons obligés de te reprendre par la force !..."_

Pétrifiée, la concernée se colla contre le plus jeune des gardiens et chuchota, la gorge serrée :

"Papa…"

* * *

**Je reconnais avoir été assez méchante en vous faisant attendre mais... Vous pourriez laisser une review quand même ?... ^^' (il était plus long, ce chapitre u_u')**


	12. Nuit de Bataille

**La baston ! La baston ! **

**Pitch : Oui bon ça va...**

**Non non. La baston ! La baston !**

**Pitch : Tu me fatigue...**

* * *

Pitch jubilait.

Il pouvait réussir à faire d'une pierre deux coups : récupérer Noré et se débarrasser définitivement des gardiens.

Dès la fuite de la princesse, il avait fait appel au roi Nox qui n'avait pas tardé à se préparer à une véritable guerre…

Une armée de cauchemars, soutenue par l'élite des soldats nocturnes, ainsi que le roi, la reine et lui-même étaient prêts à en découdre.

Dans la fabrique, ça s'agitait, paniquait, grouillait.

North avait établit un plan, Bunny affutait consciencieusement ses boomerangs, Tooth ordonnait à ses fées de se mettre à l'abri et Jack faisait tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts d'un air nerveux.

Le combat arrivait, inévitable.

Noré ne voulait pas de cette bataille… Elle était tentée de se rendre…

"Hors de question", lui avait répliqué le père-noël lorsqu'elle avait fait part de sa solution. "On ne te laissera pas aux mains de Pitch… Ça trop risqué !"

Sa vision lui avait traversée l'esprit et cela l'avait convaincue de rester.

Le croque-mitaine ne devait pas accomplir ses sombres desseins. Il en valait de l'avenir non seulement des enfants, mais aussi de l'humanité tout entière…

Car un monde où la nuit serait permanente affecterait chaque être, petit ou grand.

La brune échangea rapidement quelques mots avec le gardien de l'émerveillement, qui acquiesça, puis s'éclipsa.

Dans le ciel, l'armée maléfique attendait une réponse ou un acte.

Nox avait revêtu son armure de guerre, fais d'acier noir et renforcée d'ébène, tout comme Noctis. Les souverains étaient chacun armés d'une épée à la lame foncée et à la garde ornée de pierreries.

Leurs guerriers, juchés sur des cauchemars, patientait, lance brillant d'un éclat sinistre en main.

Enfin, un mouvement fut discerné, plus bas dans la neige.

La silhouette s'avançait gracieusement à la rencontre de ses ennemis, la tête haute.

"Noré !" lança le roi. "Tu es bien sage de te soumettre à ton destin…"

Sa fille eut un sourire qu'il ne pu voir puis leva les deux bras vers les cieux, dans leur direction.

"Quel destin ?! Une destinée ne se crée que par la force et la volonté de celui qui en est maître ! C'est vous, père, qui avait décidé de tout cela… Sachez que mes décisions ne regardent que moi ! Et à ce sujet…"

Alors ils les virent. Tous.

Des centaines, non, des milliers d'ombres volant en rangs serrés se dirigeaient droit sur l'alliance tel un nuage nocif.

Une myriade de _dragons_.

Ils étaient similaires aux créatures de Pitch mais possédaient des yeux d'un argent dense. Leur tête était cornue et leur queue se terminait par une fourche. Ils n'avaient pas de pattes, juste de larges ailes acérées, et des épines hérissaient le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

Ensemble, ils formaient « La Nuit ».

"Voici les Noctales et sachez qu'ils n'obéiront plus à leur roi, mais à leur créatrice…"

D'un recoin de la fabrique, jaillit soudain un grand traineau aérodynamique tiré par des rennes.

À son bord : les cinq Légendes.

Et, dans un hurlement unanime, les deux camps chargèrent.

"En avant la musique !"

Jack sauta du véhicule fantastique, imité par Bunny, Tooth et Sab.

Il prenait appui sur un cauchemar, le gelant au passage, bondissait sur un autre et ainsi de suite. Il remarqua que le lapin de Pâques faisait de même en revenant de temps à autre dans le traineau.

"On fait celui qui en abat le plus ?!"

"Trop facile ! Je gagne les doits dans le nez !"

"On parie ?!"

Et c'est repartit… Tant qu'ils s'en prenaient à leur adversaire…

La fée des dents, elle, amenait plutôt les chevaux monstrueux à s'autodétruire en se percutant. Elle voletait comme un papillon, jouant les âppats en attendant qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon puis les laissait s'entrechoquer ou les neutralisait en les transperçant.

Le marchand de sable, sur son nuage doré, usait de ses fouets avec dextérité, dispersant les cauchemars en les retransformant en gentils rêves.

North s'était donné comme objectif le roi Nox.

Épées en mains, il se fraya un chemin avec son véhicule à travers les attaquants afin d'atteindre sa cible.

Le monarque l'attendait, monté sur l'une des créatures du croque-mitaine. Il fit des moulinets avec son arme et fonça sur le père-noël.

Des étincelles fusèrent lorsque les lames se rencontrèrent violemment.

Jack observait le duel d'un œil mais ne perdait pas de vue son principal objectif : Pitch.

Ce dernier rageait devant l'inefficacité de ses cauchemars face aux gardiens. Sans compter ces fameux Noctales de Noré…

Les dragons étaient aussi forts et nombreux que les monstres aux yeux jaunes. Ils se heurtaient et explosaient au contact les uns des autres, ce qui faisait baisser les troupes de chaque côté mais dégageait le ciel.

La reine Noctis s'apprêtait à enfin passer à l'action.

Alors qu'elle voulait prêter main forte à son époux, elle du esquiver une dague lancée depuis le bas.

Elle dirigea un regard haineux vers son désormais adversaire : la fée des dents.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard.

La suzeraine avait des prunelles grises tout comme sa fille et ses cheveux couleur lila avaient été relevés en une longue queue-de-cheval pour l'affrontement.

Tooth s'empara d'une seconde arme identique à la première et entama une autre rixe meurtrière.

Restait le plus gros morceau : le maître de la peur.

L'esprit de l'hiver utilisa les vents pour se propulser jusqu'à lui mais fut arrêté par une parole.

"Attend !"

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Montée debout, sur un dragon bien plus massif que les autres, ses pupilles argentées luisantes de détermination…

Noré.

"Celui-là", dit-elle, "il est à moi…"

D'un bref mouvement de tête, elle désigna les soldats du Royaume qui restaient aux alentours de Pitch, près à intervenir à tout moment.

"Occupes-toi d'eux."

Jack opina et s'élança vers ses opposants attribués.

La princesse de la nuit, elle, fit face au prince des cauchemars.

"Enfin nous nous retrouvons face à face…"

Il avait dit ces mots sans aucune gaieté ni tristesse. Cela relevait plus d'une constatation que d'une provocation.

Elle acquiesça et s'autorisa un rictus.

"Pardonne-moi mais il faut que je le dise : je te quitte, très cher…"

Tout alla très vite.

Pitch se munit de sa gigantesque faux et Noré matérialisa un arc à l'aide de volutes sombres.

La première flèche ricocha contre la lame noire.

La seconde frôla la joue grisâtre sans l'érafler.

La troisième manqua sa cible mais alla se ficher dans le flanc d'un cauchemar qui fit dégringoler son cavalier : un guerrier à la solde de Nox.

La princesse prépara une quatrième flèche mais du se baisser vivement pour éviter le coup de son adversaire.

Celui-ci maniait son arme avec aisance ce qui mit son opposante, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des combats, en grande difficulté.

Heureusement, entre deux tentatives de meurtres, la brune parvint à décocher la sienne.

Mais sa flèche, qui loupa son objectif, atteignit un soldat nocturne qui était en prise avec Jack.

Ce dernier s'était débarrassé de trois de ses ennemis à lui tout seul. Avec celui qui venait de tomber et celui qui avait été défait un peu avant, il lui en restait encore deux à battre.

Il leur balança une vague de gel qui atteignit la monture de l'un, ce qui le fit chuter à son tour, puis assomma le dernier avec son bâton après avoir esquivé un coup de lance.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs scruta les environs et vit North qui se battait toujours sur le traineau contre le roi.

Ce dernier était légèrement dominé par le père-noël qui se défendait et attaquait avec deux sabre là où il n'en possédait qu'un.

De son côté, Tooth en venait aux mains avec la reine.

Elles étaient passées à un corps-à-corps sacrément violent qui fit froid dans le dos à l'esprit de l'hiver lui-même.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en balayant du regard le champ de bataille dans son ensemble.

Les cauchemars étaient mis en déroutes par Sab et Bunny et, si ce n'était pas eux qui s'en chargeaient, c'était les Noctales.

Le combat aérien perdait petit à petit de l'altitude et se rapprochait du sol au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait à sa fin.

C'est là que Noré fit mouche.

Sa flèche alla se planter dans l'épaule de Pitch qui lâcha sa faux tout en chancelant.

Il partit en arrière, dans le vide.

Dans sa chute, il vit Nox se faire désarmer d'un geste habile du poignet de North, Noctis se faire déstabiliser par une puissante droite de Tooth et le peu de ses cauchemars restants disparaître en fumée…

La tête des monarques furent tranchées quasiment au même instant et, dans un cri commun paraissant venir d'outre-tombe, ils se dissipèrent, emportés par les ténèbres.

Le croque-mitaine atterrit lourdement sur le sol enneigé, vaincu pour la seconde fois.

Il avait à nouveau échoué. Il n'était pas parvenu à renverser les gardiens. Il ne s'était pas vengé. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa puissance…

Et Noré… Noré…

_Il l'aperçut, chevauchant son dragon, une longue cascade d'ébène flottant derrière elle._

_Elle essayait de renverser la fatalité, comme lui._

_Elle se plaça face à lui et le vrilla du regard._

_Un jour ils seront ensemble pour l'éternité…_

Une pure panique envahit alors le prince des cauchemars.

Il hurla comme un dément et, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son épaule, tenta de s'enfuir.

Bunny se posa à son tour avec l'aide de Tooth et le chopa par le col.

"Hep hep hep… Tu t'en vas ?"

"Laisse-le."

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la princesse.

"Il n'en vaut même pas la peine…"

Le lapin de Pâques émit un « Tch ! » de dédain et relâcha le maître de la peur qui retomba lamentablement, les traits déformés par la terreur.

Il se releva, invoqua un cheval noir et pris la poudre d'escampette.

"Alors… C'est fini… ?" conclut Jack en échangeant un coup d'œil avec la brune.

Celle-ci soupira puis fixa le coin de ciel désormais dégagé où venait de disparaître Pitch.

"Pas tout à fait…"

* * *

**Ouuuuuh... On approche à grand pas de la fiiiin... **

**Reviews ? =3**


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Je pense que, après réflexion, c'est celui-ci, mon chapitre préféré. ^^**

* * *

Épuisé, il s'affala contre un mur de terre, son épaule le lançant atrocement.

Il s'était réfugié dans son antre, hanté par sa seconde défaite.

Seconde…

C'était impossible… Ils avaient eu de la chance, c'est tout…

Après tout, il existait depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Il était bien plus puissant qu'eux tous réunis.

Oui. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il fut parcourut d'un rire nerveux qui lui fit mal.

Ils finiront bien par tomber… Il réessayera… Et là…

Un grincement le fit soudain sursauter.

Ce n'était que les cages de fer qui se balançaient à cause d'un vulgaire courant d'air.

« Pas de quoi s'affoler… » songea-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

Mais il perçut un autre bruit. Plus fort. Plus près.

Des bruits de pas.

Il commença à se relever lentement et plissa les yeux, méfiant.

On pouvait discerner des ombres en train de se mouvoir autour de lui, l'encerclant.

Des cauchemars. Cela ne pouvait être que ça.

À demi rassuré, il retomba sur le sol…

_Sweet dreams are made of these…_

Hoquet de surprise.

Là, il avait parfaitement bien entendu.

Une voix de femme.

Non… D'une femme en particulier. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix…

_Who am I to disagree?..._

Ça se rapprochait avec les silhouettes sombres.

Ça venait vers lui.

Et ces paroles…

_Travel the world and the seven seas…_

Sa respiration se fit plus courte, les battements de son cœur plus saccadés…

Une sourde angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine.

C'était juste son imagination…

Oui… Juste ça…

_Everybody's looking for something…_

Les formes se trouvaient maintenant à quelques mètres de lui et il put les distinguer plus nettement.

Ce n'était pas des cauchemars.

Ailés, cornus, aux yeux d'un argent dense, à la colonne hérissé de pics et à la queue fourchue…

Ils approchaient inexorablement.

_Some of them want to use you…_

Une personne avançait avec eux.

Une femme. La femme qui chantait.

La peau pâle comme l'aurore, les cheveux aussi doux et sombres qu'une nuit, le regard aussi mélancolique et coloré qu'un ciel gris.

_Some of them want to get use by you…_

Il vit l'arc se lever.

Les Noctales se préparer.

La flèche partir.

La douleur revenir.

Les ténèbres l'engloutir.

_Some of them want to abuse you…_

Des tréfonds de la terre, jaillit un son à vous glacer le sang.

La mélodie des enfers.

Un cri de peur.

_Some of them want to be abused…_

* * *

**_Annecdote Inutile :_ Une histoire, chez moi, ça commence par trois choses : un rêve, une envie, une chanson. Pour "Nuits", j'avais rêvé d'une fille étant forcée de se marier avec Pitch, je voulais absolument écrire l'avant dernier chapitre (celui-ci) et je me suis basée sur la chanson du chapitre 9.**


	14. Epilogue : La Petite Ombre

5 ans à peine, mes cheveux mi-longs, noirs et ondulés, flottant dans le vent froid, ma peau pâle simplement protégée par une chemise foncée bien trop grande pour moi, mes yeux dorés levé vers le ciel.

J'étais seule.

J'étais seule et j'observais la lune.

Elle était belle… Toute ronde et argentée…

Elle me rappelait les yeux de maman.

Maman…

Une fois, elle m'avait raconté que la Lune lui avait parlé. J'aimerai bien qu'elle me parle, à moi…

« L'Homme de la Lune ». C'est comme ça que maman l'avait appelé.

Elle disait que c'était lui qui l'avait choisie.

Mais moi, est-ce qu'il m'a choisit ?

Maman disait que je suis arrivée comme ça, après avoir grandit en elle.

Je ne comprends pas tout mais c'est peut être parce que je suis encore trop petite.

"Es-tu prête ?"

Sa voix ne m'avais pas fait sursauter. Elle était calme et rassurante.

Elle était toujours là pour moi. Elle l'a toujours été.

"Oui", répondis-je.

Des mains aussi blanches que les miennes se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je sentais que maman était juste derrière moi.

Comme toujours. Et ça me consolait.

"Est-ce que c'est difficile ?" demandai-je

"De quoi ?"

"De faire tomber la nuit."

"Non, tu verras."

Je fis la moue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je percevais une autre présence à mes côtés.

Comme un mauvais souvenir.

J'avais l'impression de connaître cette sensation.

"Dis… Qui c'était, papa ?..."

Les mains sont parties mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin.

"Tu ignore encore qui il est… Alors qu'il est tout le temps avec toi."

Oui. Tout le temps.

Chaque fois que j'avançais, il était là. Chaque mot que je disais, il l'écoutait. Chaque geste que je faisais, il l'accompagnait.

Chacun de mes rêves, il les transformait en cauchemars.

"Pourquoi je dois faire tomber la nuit à ta place ?"

"Parce que c'est à ton tour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père et moi seront toujours là…"

Je me retournai, surprise, pour faire face à maman.

Elle continua.

"Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui… Il m'obsède trop pour cela !... C'est la haine, tu sais… Avec ça, nous sommes à jamais liés…"

À jamais…

"Alors tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Jusqu'à la fin ?"

"Jusqu'à la fin où, toi, tu continueras ta vie et moi, je sombrerait… "

Elle tendit sa main vers moi.

Je levai la mienne pour la saisir mais m'arrêtai.

"Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à ma question ?"

Doucement, elle glissa ses doigts entre les miens, m'entrainant gentiment.

Les ténèbres étaient tristes. La nuit était si belle.

Pardon, papa, si je n'ai pas suivit ton chemin, mais dis-toi que tu n'es plus seul.

Maman ne m'a pas répondu, peut être ne le fera-t-elle jamais.

À la place, elle m'a posé une question.

"Est-ce que tu crois au croque-mitaine ?..."

* * *

_La lignée des Tsuki, seule famille mortelle et capable de donnerla vie crée par l'Homme de la Lune dans le but de contrôler à la nuit, voit disparaître dans des conditions obscures son avant-dernière représentante, Norélia Ban "Noé" Nox, 10 ans après la naissance de sa fille Shade._

_On dit qu'elle aurait terminé de sa vie d'esprit en pensant une dernière fois à celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé avant de redevenir une âme._

_Aujourd'hui encore, la jeune Shade Black commande aux Noctales et fait tomber la Nuit comme l'avait fait sa mère, reprenant le flambeau de celle-ci en protégeant le monde de la Peur._

* * *

**C'est la fin... Euuuuuuuuh je suis triiiiste ! (snif)**

**Annecdote inutile : "Nuits" devait avoir une suite, nommée "Songes", qui suivait l'aventure de Shade... Et de son frère Sound qui a été supprimé de la fin ! Qui sait, on le verra peut être dans un bonus ;3**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu, corrigée, envoyé des reviews... Bref ceux qui ont suivit ma fic !**

**Je vous invites à laisser un petit commentaire et, si ça vous tente, à jeter un coup d'oeil à "F.A.I.T.H.", mon autre fic sur les 5 légendes ! ^^/**

**Encore une fois merci et à bientôt !**


End file.
